As is known, in the transport sector passenger seats are often inopportunely occupied by individuals without tickets or bookings. This inevitably leads to discomfort for the passengers. In addition, checking that the passengers are seated in the right seats and the relative payment of the tickets entails considerable costs in terms of the staff required for such operations.